Sorciers et Moldus, la rencontre choc !
by Moriarty's Dalek
Summary: Lorsque certains Serpentards décident de sortir en territoire moldu pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'un des leurs, ça peut rapidement dégénérer...


'Joyeux anniversaire Mark !' Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme brun tandis que sa meilleure amie se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. 'On va fêter ça dignement !' ajouta Draco qui les avait rejoints à l'entrée du **château**.

Les trois amis s'assirent avec élégance dans les larges fauteuils en cuir de la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy. En plein mois d'août, celui-ci était toujours une vraie fournaise et cette année ne faisait pas exception. La chaleur était insoutenable mais les trois adolescents la supportaient avec toute l'élégance que leur condition leur imposait.

La jeune fille appela sèchement : 'Fusty !' et un elfe de maison apparut dans un 'pop' sonore: 'Calliope Prince, Maitresse.' 'Apporte-nous du whisky pur feu' ordonna-t-elle. L'elfe disparut puis réapparut avec trois verres de liquide ambré. Mark attrapa le sien et fronça les sourcils : 'Quels sont ces petits cubes froids dans le whisky ?' 'Ce sont des **glaçons**, Mark Horner Monsieur.' 'Une invention moldue ?' Le ton du jeune homme était devenu aussi coupant qu'une lame. 'Ou..Oui Mark Horner, Monsieur.' Ils toisèrent l'elfe avec un mélange de dédain et de colère. L'elfe se cacha derrière ses mains et transplana, remportant les verres encore pleins.

Draco, qui avait à peine prêté attention à la scène, faisait jouer le sceau des Malfoy à son doigt. Son masque de dédain de mua en un fin sourire, presque invisible, lorsque Calliope se leva avec grâce, donnant le signal du départ.

Ils parlaient depuis plusieurs mois de cette petite virée entre amis qui célébrerait les 17 ans de Mark, soit sa permission d'utiliser la magie en terrain hostile (comprenez chez les moldus).

Le Trio transplana avec une distinction et une facilité qui frôlaient l'indécence et atterrit avec élégance dans une rue pleine de répugnants moldus. Emportés par la foule, ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans une ruelle sombre un peu plus calme. Ils s'y engagèrent, jetant des regards hautains à chaque moldu qui avait le malheur de les observer, mais se délectant intérieurement des regards intrigués et admiratifs qu'ils provoquaient. En tête marchait Draco, le bien connu fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, grand, mince à la limite de la maigreur et vêtu d'un costume noir coupé à la perfection. Ses cheveux blonds platine retombaient légèrement devant ses yeux acier, de ces yeux qui transpercent votre âme au moindre regard. A sa droite, Mark, héritier des Horner, grand également, aux cheveux bruns et au regard vert. Un demi-sourire dédaigneux flottait constamment sur ses lèvres et une cravate vert et argent reposait sur sa chemise noire. Ces deux apparitions étaient accompagnées de Calliope Prince, une jeune femme aux cheveux corbeau et au regard perçant. Elle était très belle, d'une de ces beautés glaciales qui vous paralysent. Tout dans ce groupe d'adolescents inspirait le respect et la crainte, incitant les moldus à s'écarter.

Un de ces sous-êtres, distrait par quelque rêverie, heurta légèrement l'épaule de la brune. Il se confondit en excuses et se figea en croisant le regard acier du blond. Un sourire éclair passa sur le visage de celui-ci alors qu'il murmurait : '_Crucio_ !' et que le moldu s'effondrait au sol, hurlant de douleur. La jeune femme sourit, découvrant une rangée de dents parfaites : 'Imbécile. Tu apprendras qu'offenser une héritière, c'est cracher sur l'honneur des sorciers.'

Les trois Serpentards continuèrent leur chemin et croisèrent un enfant, un cornet de glace à la main, qui les fixait avec insistance. Mark, agacé, fit léviter la boule de **sorbet** (visiblement aux **fraises**) et la fit s'écraser sur la tête de l'enfant. Ebahi, celui-ci demeurait interdit devant ce qu'il pensait être un simple tour de magie. Draco soupira et secoua la tête, faisant un léger mouvement de sa baguette. Le corps du garçonnet commença à se couvrir de sorbet jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit immobilisé et gelé. Les trois amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu et reprirent leur marche, la chaleur ne tarderait pas à faire fondre les nouveaux vêtements de l'enfant. Avisant un bar, ils s'en approchèrent et décidèrent de faire des habitués attablés leurs prochaines victimes. Calliope commença à éteindre et rallumer les lumières à coups de _Lumos_ et de _Nox_ et Draco suivit, brisant des objets à distance et indiquant à Mark lorsqu'il avait particulièrement bien visé (quoiqu'en tant que Malfoy, il visait toujours à la perfection). Mark compléta ce tableau surprenant en lançant un _Levicorpus _qui atteignit le barman, un homme rond au regard aussi expressif qu'une **méduse**.

Les trois Serpentards se sourirent et, d'un même élégant mouvement de baguette, cessèrent leurs attaques. Le barman tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et, à la surprise de tous, se releva presque immédiatement en se tenant le bras. D'un '_Oubliettes_' bien placé, Draco ôta tout souvenir à l'homme puis glissa sa baguette dans sa manche. A présent, l'homme ignorait jusqu'à son prénom et il ne croirait jamais les habitués quand il les questionnerait sur le pourquoi de son bras, probablement cassé. Cette idée fit rire le Trio qui se remit en marche et atteignit bientôt une impasse déserte, d'où ils transplanèrent vers le manoir Malfoy.

Lucius les y attendait, assis à son bureau, nullement incommodé par l'écrasante chaleur. Un sourire aristocratique aux lèvres, il salua d'un mouvement de tête les arrivants puis s'adressa à son fils : 'Alors, comment s'est déroulée votre petite 'excursion' ?' Le dédain avait à présent fait place au dégoût dans sa voix. Draco refoula un sourire et recomposa son masque typiquement Malfoyen : 'Fort bien, Père. Ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier notre venue.' Lucius leur fit signe de se retirer et s'appuya avec élégance sur un des accoudoirs de sa chaise, pensif. Une excursion en territoire primitif lui serait fort distrayante, lui qui croulait sous le travail. Il appela Antonin Dolohov et Bellatrix Lestrange puis se leva, attrapa sa canne et se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir, où il retrouva les deux Mangemorts. Après de brèves salutations, ils transplanèrent en direction du monde moldu…


End file.
